Je l'aime
by caprice75
Summary: Ici l'histoire tourne autour de notre couple favori : Naruto et Sasuke. De leur enfance à leur grand âge. Venez découvrir comment ces deux jeunes enfants étaient destinés à s'aimer pour ne former plus qu'un. Ps : vous risquez de ne rien comprendre sans avoir lu l'OS "je suis amoureuse", alors allez le lire svp. Warning : m-preg sans détail.


**Salut salut à vous ! Je vous présente la suite de mon OS « Je suis amoureuse ». Bon dans cet OS, je me concentre principalement sur Sasuke. Dans le précédent OS, Sakura partait en direction du parc rejoindre ses ami(e)s. Ici Sasuke et Itachi vont rentrer chez eux et découvrir quelque chose qui plaira à notre Sasuke-kun hi hi**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Je l'aime**

Ils regardèrent la jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'éloigner d'eux de plus en plus sans regret.

- Je suis sale…

- Mais non otouto, c'est normal elle voulait juste te remercier.

- M'en fou ! Le seul que je veux qui m'embrasse et me fasse plein de bisous ce n'est certainement pas elle.

- Je sais otouto.

- Pourquoi il est parti avec son père, il pouvait rester chez nous ça aurait pas été la première fois snif

- Oh Sasuke calme toi il revient demain ton chérie.

- Il est pas mon chéri… pas encore.

Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- On peut y aller nisan.

- Hn.

Il prit son jeune frère sur son dos et lui expliqua comment il avait soigné Sakura.

* * *

Arrivé chez eux, ils eurent la surprise de voir plusieurs chaussures à l'entrée. Ils se déchaussèrent, rangèrent les fleurs dans un vase et les apportèrent à leur mère. Des voies leur parvinrent au salon et dans la cuisine.

- Va donner les fleurs à mère otouto.

- Oui nisan !

Pendant qu'Itachi alla au salon, Sasuke entra dans la cuisine. Il se stoppa à mi-chemin. Sous ses yeux deux femmes riaient, le visage éblouit par les rayons du soleil tout en préparant des collations. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, Mikoto stoppa toute activité et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri c'est pour moi ?

Sasuke hocha la tête. Elle le remercia et l'embrassa au front. Sasuke fière de lui porta attention à l'autre femme présente dans la cuisine.

- Alors morveux, tu dis plus bonjour à ta marraine ? interrogea une belle femme aux longs cheveux rouges et au sourire large.

- Tata Kushina ! Il lui sauta dans les bras et la couvrit de baisé. Tu es seul ?

- Non mon gaillard Naruto t'attends il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi-même devant Gaara ha ha

- C'est qui lui ? s'emporta Sasuke.

- C'est un des fils du Kazekage. Ils sont vite devenus très amis avec Naruto ha ha

- Hn.

Kushina remarqua le mal être de Sasuke suite à cette révélation. Discrètement elle échangea un regard complice avec sa meilleure amie.

- Mon chéri, vas porter les biscuits au salon. Tu es l'homme de la situation, nous femme sommes trop faible pour cela.

- Parle pour toi Miko ! Moi je suis invincible ha ha ha

- Très bien alors prend les boissons et je me charge de fermer derrière nous.

- C'est parti !

* * *

L'un après l'autre, ils sortirent de la cuisine et entrèrent au salon. Sasuke était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas, le petit blondinet qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois le tout déposé sur la table basse, il s'essuya le front et se concentra sur la voie qui l'appelait.

- Sasuke ! Comment tu vas bonhomme ?

- Tonton Minato ! s'exclama Sasuke le sourire aux lèvres en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu sais, vous m'avez tous manqué. Ton frère nous a dit ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, je suis fière de toi.

Il échangea une œillade avec son frère qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Oui mais la fille elle croit que je veux être son ami et moi je veux pas ! Elle m'a même embrassé !

- Oh mon chéri à une chérie ! s'émerveilla Mikoto.

- C'est pas vrai c'est pas elle que j'aime.

- Al-

Mikoto ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde déguerpit à grand pas du salon avant d'hurler : - JE TE HAIS SAS'KE ! MECHANT !

Tous restèrent surpris mis à part Itachi et Kushina. Itachi car il avait compris que Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto et que lui aussi aimait sincèrement son frère. Quant à Kushina, elle savait que son fils admirait un peu trop Sasuke pour que ce soit innocent.

- Bouhouhouh Naruto il me hait snif snif… pleura Sasuke mort de chagrin le visage rempli de grosses larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Un homme brun à l'aspect sévère prit Sasuke des bras de Minato et le serra dans les siens. En reconnaissant les bras de son père, Sasuke s'y accrocha de toute ses forces et se laissa porté par la fatigue, en ayant eu le cœur brisé face aux parole de son bien aimé. L'homme en question était le chef de famille et chef de la police, Fugaku Uchiha, un homme sévère mais juste. Il consola son fils et le berça dans ses bras.

* * *

Du côté de Naruto, Itachi réussit à le rattraper et l'intercepta.

- Arrête-toi Naruto où tu vas comme ça !

- Il l'a embrassé ! Il avait pas le droit ! Il.. il.. je-

- Ça suffit Naruto. Cette fille lui a fait bisous sur la joue et Sasuke c'est essuyé suite à ce baisé. Il était dégouté. Il ne l'aime pas.

- Alors c'est qui qu'il aime Sas'ke.

- Tu lui as même pas dis bonjours et maintenant tu me demande ça. Va lui demander toi-même !

- Mais pourquoi t'es fâché Tachi ? s'apeura Naruto les larmes menaçant de couler au coin des yeux.

- Tu as blessé Sasuke. C'est mon otouto et tu lui as brisé le cœur alors va t'excuser.

- Voulait pas moi snif snif… Ani tu peux me donner la main ?

- … Alala Naruto tu es une vraie teigne. Viens sur mon dos.

Naruto grimpa sur son dos, le sourire à nouveau aux lèvres et les larmes évaporées.

* * *

- On y est.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au domicile.

- Naruto mon chéri on se tracassait à attendre ton retour.

- Pardon maman.

Une fois les adultes rassurés, Naruto porta son attention sur le ténébreux qui le fixait tristement dans les bras de son père. Apeuré Naruto chercha du soutien auprès de Fugaku qui l'encouragea en lui souriant. Petit à petit Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, la tête baissé et le cœur lourd.

- 'jour chuchota-t-il.

- 'jour.

- Je.. tu.. tu m'as manqué Sas'ke.

- … Vrai ?

- Voui !

- Comment ?

- Beaucoup comme ça dit-il en écartant ces bras au maximum.

Sasuke retrouva le sourire et s'écarta des bras réconfortant de son père pour approcher Naruto.

- Tu me hais toujours s'informa Sasuke auprès du blondinet.

- Non ! J'ai dis ça parce que j'ai cru que tu avais embrassé cette fille et que tu l'aimais.

- Jamais ! Elle est moche d'abord. Mon cœur est déjà pris.

- Oh euh moi aussi.

- Par qui ? s'épouvanta Sasuke la main serrant son T-shirt an niveau de son cœur.

- Par mon Teme marmonna Naruto craintivement.

Sasuke se jeta dans ses bras et recouvrit son visage de bisous mi- long mi- court. Ils s'enlacèrent avec joie en esclaffant de rire.

- Je t'aime Naruto !

- Moi aussi Sasuke je t'aime.

- Tu m'aime plus que ce Gaara ?

- Hein ? Mais Gaara c'est mon ami, toi tu es mon amoureux et mon frère, mon meilleur ami et maintenant enfin mon amoureux ! le rassura Naruto en le serrant davantage contre son torse.

Les deux familles assistèrent à cet évènement avec soulagement. Finalement leur cadet s'était enfin délivré leur sentiment respectif. Les parents avaient comme objectif de marier ces deux-là. Kushina étant l'hôte du démon Kyûbi, elle devra le transmettre à Naruto lors de ces 20 ans, c'était une tradition chez les Uzumaki. Sasuke étant un Uchiha, a la capacité de contrôler la puissance funeste du démon. Il est vrai que marier deux garçons et attendre de leur union des petits enfants est impensable, mais pas pour cette famille. Les Uzumaki en possession d'un démon peuvent donner la vie à chaque pleine lune. Plus la lune est ronde, meilleur sera la grossesse. Rare sont les parfaites pleine lune c'est pourquoi Naruto est unique. Un jour ces deux enfants se marieront et donneront naissance au plus puissant enfant au monde.

* * *

*5 ans plus tard*

- Bienvenu dans l'équipe 7 les jeunes ! Je suis Kakashi votre sensei. Vous êtes à présent les genins dont je vais avoir la charge. Présentez-vous ! Honneur aux dames.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai douze ans et j'aime le rose. On dit de moi que je suis très intelligente et que mes cheveux sont beau. Mon rêve est d'épouser *coup d'œil vers son équipier brun* quelqu'un et devenir sa femme hi hi car je l'aime.

- Hum bien à toi Sasuke.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Douze ans. Aime Naruto et mon rêve est de devenir puissant et de faire plein de mission avec Naruto avant qu'il ne devienne hokage comme son père.

Sakura blanchit à l'entente de « Aime Naruto ». C'est une des seules filles avec Ino qui persistait à croire que Sasuke plaisantait avec ces déclarations. Le jour où Minato devint hokage, il annonça le futur mariage de son fils avec le cadet des Uchiha. Tous les villageois s'époumonèrent de joie : cela signifiait que le village serait encore plus puissant. Les enfants ne comprirent la chose que lorsque leur parent leur expliqua. Ils en restaient tout de même certains qui persistaient à dire que ce n'était pas normal voir dégoutant, et tout cela en cachette. Ce jeu fut sévèrement punit par l'hokage ainsi que les membres du conseil : corvée de mission D jusqu'à majorité.

- Hum… bien. Toujours aussi éloquent Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Naruto à toi.

- Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'ai aussi douze ans et mon plus grand rêve est de devenir hokage comme papa ! Je veux aussi être un bon amoureux pour Sasuke.

Naruto rougit légèrement suite à cet aveu. Son rougissement persista, sous le regard insistant de son chéri qui était doté d'un de ses rares sourires chaleureux.

* * *

Les années défilèrent et Naruto et Sasuke continuaient de s'aimer à la folie. A leur majorité ils purent enfin consommer leur amour et s'éprendre l'un de l'autre. Ces unions multiples donnèrent naissance à fertilisation de Naruto. Un Naruto enceint était une chose à la fois formidable et inquiétante. Non seulement « la futur maman » avait des sautes d'humeur mais en plus ses exigences question gout gastronomique était des plus infecte. Ramen au piment rouge mélangé à du poisson cru, algue mariné dans de la sauce tomate et du lait…

Malgré cela, Sasuke fut l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Il couvait sa moitié et répondait au moindre de ces caprices. L'amour qu'il lui portait croissait de plus en plus, même le jour où Naruto lui fit l'honneur de se refuser à lui. Soit disant pas assez magnifique pour ses yeux. Le ténébreux démenti en commençant par une petite gâterie pour finir avec un corps à corps endiablé. A ce jour, on se souvient encore des cris de jouissance dont le couple nous fîmes profiter.

Le jour de l'accouchement se déroula dans le stress. Tous espérèrent que le démon ne tente pas de sortir et que chacun survive à ce douloureux processus. Deux belles petites filles blondes aux yeux noirs se présentèrent aux yeux du monde. Satsuki et Nakane étaient, pour la grande joie de leur famille (autant les parents que les grands parents) des modèles de perfection. Elles avaient hérité du sourire et du dynamisme de leur papa Naru, possédait comme leur papa Sasu du sharingan et d'une grande capacité d'analyse d'observation et de déduction. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Itachi et Naruto, elles boudaient généralement comme Sasuke. Haussement de tête, regard noir puis ignorance. Une combinaison fatale qui pliera tous les hommes à leur pied.

* * *

La vie à Konoha se poursuivit paisiblement. Naruto devint le futur hokage suite à la retraite de son paternelle. Sasuke devint le chef de la police de Konoha tout comme son père. Quant à Itachi, il devint le capitaine des anbus.

Les filles n'ont pas été placé dans la même équipe mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de briller chacune à leur rythme. Satsuki suivait les traces de son papa Naru. Rasengan en main, elle affrontait l'ennemie de front sans abandonner. Nakane quant à elle, brillait par sa maîtrise du sabre Sisahi. Conçu précisément avec pour capacité de croître le chakra de son porteur.

* * *

Les années passent et un miracle se produit. Dans l'histoire du monde ninja, le porteur de Kyubi donne naissance à un garçon. Brun aux yeux bleus. Shio était un gamin vif qi venait en aide à son prochain, il avait le cœur sur la main. Jeune génie, ses parents lui apprirent l'art des jeux de réflexion à peine à 4 ans. Il remplacera un jour prochain, son père pour le titre de hokage.

* * *

Un soir de pleine, après la fête du village, Naruto se confessa.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- J'ai adoré passé ces années à tes côtés tu sais.

- Moi aussi. Tu es mon âme sœur et je suis ravie de t'avoir trouvé… Tu m'as donné de beaux enfants en bonne santé. Merci.

- Merci à toi de m'aimer.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement et resserrèrent leur étreinte sous leur couette. Agé chacun de 50 ans, ils passaient leur journée à garder leur petits enfants, à jouer avec et à ressasser leur souvenir. Seul ombre à cela, la mort naturelle de leur parent respectif.

* * *

Sasuke repensa à sa discussion de la veille avec son ainé.

- Alors otouto heureux ?

- Hn ?

- De ta vie ?

- … Naturellement. Et toi ?

- Oh Neji ne me donne aucun mal. Il écarte fac-

- Rah ani !

- Ha ha ha excuse-moi c'était trop tentant. Alors tu l'aime.

- Je l'aime… conclut-il souriant.

Il n'avait pas encore fait par de cette discussion à son amant mais il tomba tout de même dans les bras de morphée avec la certitude qu'il l'aime.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête alors je l'ai pondu sur papier et voilà. Elle est de mon entière et total imagination. Reviews attendu ! **

**Pour mes fidèles lecteurs, je suis navré de vous apprendre que je sèche pour ce qui est de mes autres fics « Pour l'amour de Naruto » et « Friend ? or Boyfriend ? ». Même si je dois prendre trois ans, je terminerais mes fics.**

**Ps : pour mieux comprendre cet OS, je vous invite à aller lire mon autre OS « Je suis amoureuse ». C'est en quelque sorte le début.**


End file.
